


Your Dad is Hot

by BloopsieDaisy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: Ryan keeps getting mistaken for Gavin's dad and it just confuses and aggravates him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt and thought it would be fun to write. c:

It has been a long time since Gavin has had a day to himself and Ryan. They had both been busy for the longest time and for a while the only time they would see each other when out of work was before bed and before work the next day. But today, today Gavin was getting a whole day with Ryan. Just out doing whatever the hell they wanted. Just him and his lovely boyfriend Ryan.

Their first stop was breakfast. The two went to their favorite pancake place, Gavin insisting they needed fancy pancakes for their special day. Ryan ordered a short stack of the red velvet along with some eggs and bacon. And Gavin, because he is a perpetual child, got an order of french toast and an order of cinnamon roll pancakes. “It amazes me how you don't have any cavities despite the quantity of sugar you consume.” The gent teased.

“It's because I take great care of my teeth Ryan.” Gavin stuck his tongue at the other. “And I don't eat that much sugar.”

“I watched you drink three Red Bulls before lunch once.”

“That was only because we were out of tea and you know I don't like coffee.”

“Coffee would have been better for you.”

“How is it better? Coffee is just as bad as energy drinks.”

“No, its not. Coffee gives a natural buzz of energy, while energy drinks are all artificial sugars and other ingredients.” Gavin puffed his cheeks, ready to argue more but was interrupted by their waitress returning with their drink orders. Tea for the lad and orange juice for the gent.

“You got juice? You always get coffee here.”

“Wanted something different this time.” Ryan hummed as he sipped from his juice.

“You got everything else the same! You're weird Ryebread.” Gavin laughed as he watched his boyfriend roll his eyes.

“Of course I am.” The two continued their silly conversation until their food arrived. They relaxed and enjoyed their morning meal together. It was so nice getting to just talk and hang out without it having to be for a video or some other kind of content to post. They were there for nearly two hours until the two decided to move on.

“I'm gonna go use the head real quick. Meet you up front.” Gavin said as he stood from the table.

“Alright.” Ryan kissed the lad and he walked over to the counter. Their waitress came up to the register and pulled up their tab.

“Was everything to your liking?”

“It was great. How much do I owe ya?” The young miss told Ryan his total and as he was paying Gavin returned from the restroom. 

“Ready to go?”

“All set! Thank you so much.” Ryan waved to the waitress.

“You're welcome. I hope you and your son have a wonderful day.”

“Son?”

“Yeah. Its nice seeing a dad and son getting along so well Even after they're a kid.” The young miss smiled sincerely. If only she knew the truth. “Anyway, I have to get back to work. Have a nice day!” She waved goodbye and left the two speechless. They remained speechless until they made it into the car, where Gavin busted out in laughter.

“Oh my word! I cann't believe she thought you were my father.” wailed the Brit.

“I don't know if I should feel complimented or insulted.”

“She must be new since the other servers know us and that we're together. Hell half of them have seen us kissing.” Ryan sighed, shaking his head as he started the car and pulled out of the lot. “It's fine. Not like it will happen again.”

\---------------------------

Next stop was the mall. Both of them wanted to pick up a new game so they decided to hit up the Game Stop at the mall as well as just walk around and possibly go into some other stores. They grabbed a few games and then Gavin pulled them into an electronics store he spotted.

Gavin knew he wanted to look at some equipment for his cameras. He was having fun showing Ryan all the cool stuff each lens did and how it would look in slow mo using them. When their hands started getting full, Ryan handed everything to Gavin and left to search for a cart. Being the lazy ass he was, Gavin put everything on the ground by his feet as he continued to look at different things from the shelf he was at. After some time, and Ryan still gone, Gavin pulled out his phone. 

**G: Rye where are you?**

**R: Sorry. Got distracted. I was looking at webcams. I'm heading back to you now.**

Gavin pocketed his phone and as he did a sales clerk approached him. “Hello sir. I can see you're finding everything alright.” He teased.

“Oh yeah. Sorry about this.” Gavin apologized. He just now saw how much space their stuff was taking on the floor. “Wee didn't think we would need a cart but it turns out we do. I'm staying put while he runs and grabs us a cart.” The clerk laughed, continuing to smile and ease Gavin's worry about getting in trouble for his mess.

Gavin spotted Ryan pushing a cart towards them. “There he is. Sorry again for the mess.”

“Don't worry about it. You and your father have a wonderful rest of your day.” And as quickly as the clerk had appeared, he disappeared into the rest of the store. In his wake he left a stunned Brit for Ryan to walk up on. 

“What's with the funny face?” He asked as he started loading the cart.

“That guy called you my dad.”

“Oh my god seriously?”

“Yep.”

“He barely saw me. He guessed that from a quick side glance?” The Brit could only shrug. “Let's just go.” Ryan groaned as he put the last thing in the cart and pushing it towards check out.

\---------------------------

They had gone to the park, the movies, and had dinner. Ryan was ready to take things back to the house and continue their evening there. But Gavin insisted they needed to get ice cream before all that. A no was ready on the blonde's tongue when Gavin promised to wear that outfit Ryan bought him on Valentine's Day when they got home. It was a very compelling argument.

So they took a small detour to the ice cream shop to grab some cones. They picked their flavors and when it was time to pay Gavin whipped out his wallet first. “You always pay. Let me pay for once.” He insisted.

“Aw, that's so sweet. Trating your dad.” The counter girl cooed. Ryan actually smacked his face at the comment. Because seriously what the fuck was with people today?!

“He is not my son.” He ground out.

“Really?” The girl sounded genuinely surprised.

“Yes! Why is that hard to believe?”

“I don't know.” She shrugged. “I guess because of how natural you two look together.” The Brit chuckled, stepping closer beside Ryan.

“Love, if we were father and son I wouldn't do this.” And in that instance Gavin grabbed Ryan and smacked their lips together. He could hear a gasp along with a few others who were behind them in line. It ended as quickly as it came on, Gavin springing back easily and pulling his money out to hand to the cashier girl. “Keep the change love.” He winked, taking his boyfriend by the hand and pulling him to the end of the counter for their ice cream.

Ryan was dead silent during the whole exchange and until they were safely at a table. “I can't believe you just did that.”

“Hmm, why?”

“You just surprised kissed me in front of strangers. It's embarrassing.” The gent tried to hide his blushing face behind his cone but to no avail. It only made Gavin laugh, finding it way too adorable. Ryan was usually so proper at times, not usually one for spontaneous actions. Gavin reached over and took Ryan's cone free hand.

“Love you Ryebread.”

“Love you Gavvers.”

**Author's Note:**

> bloopsiedaisy.tumblr.com


End file.
